


Neil and Andrew go camping !

by Vinjana



Series: Tumblr Headcanons of Vinjana [5]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Camping, Headcanon, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, very very brief mention of kissing and jacking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinjana/pseuds/Vinjana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As usual, don’t hesitate to contact me for whatever reasons ! :)<br/>Have a nice day ! <br/>Here's my tumblr: vinjana.tumblr.com</p><p>Vinjana</p></blockquote>





	Neil and Andrew go camping !

Neil and Andrew go camping 

We all know they go on road trip and stuff but they can’t always find hotels right ?   
So imagine the first time it happens: they’re in a small town in the middle of nowhere, they’re both tired and there’s no more room in the only Bed & Breakfast   
Even though they don’t seem like the most sympathetic customers she ever seen, the old owner decides to lend them a small tent  
They can’t even stand in it, just lie down or be on four legs  
Neil is used to sleep anywhere, part of a runaway life, but Andrew like beds: there are insects, noises and it even start to rain (the tent is waterproof but the sounds still makes them edgy) 

After that, they have an agreement: NEVER AGAIN (in those conditions !)  
So they buy camping facilities (a state-of-the-art tent, an air mattress and a warm blanket) in case it happens again  
And it happens again: after they lost a match against the Ravens, they both can’t take it anymore and just agree to go without even talking  
After 3 hours of Andrew driving nowhere they decides they should stop somewhere  
They end up in a field where they install their tent (easily since it’s one which you just have to throw it and bam! There it is ! )  
The mattress is the type where you just have to press a button and bam ! A mattress !  
Then, they get cosy under the blanket, being careful not to touch each other (except for the make out session which end up being a common jack off session)  
;)   
They have a good night. The morning is different though.   
Despite the missed calls from literally everyone, it is cleaning up their mess that upset them. They left their clothes on the floor. In a field. Of course it’s dirty idiots (but they were so tired, poor little babies !)  
And let’s not talk about how they have to put the tent away (like it is supposed to be fold in a certain way and no no not just like that !)   
Also the mattress is most likely perforated.  
On top of it, they didn’t eat at all last night and now they’re starving. An hungry Andrew is not a good Andrew to be with.   
So they go back to the dorm, with bags of McDonald, and Nicky is like «I hope the reason why you didn’t answer any of us is because you were doing the do !»  
He wiggles his eyebrows. And almost dies.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, don’t hesitate to contact me for whatever reasons ! :)  
> Have a nice day !   
> Here's my tumblr: vinjana.tumblr.com
> 
> Vinjana


End file.
